Crazy Bird
by The Gambler's Apprentice
Summary: I have lost all ability to write this story due to the girl who I am using as Max cheating on me(Dylan) with Fang(the asshat) so this story is going to be put on a probable permanent hiatus unless someone wants me to write the parts of the story leading up to her cheating on me and what is going on now I just can't keep with the current story line, or if anyone wants to adopt it.
1. The Beginning

AN: This story is about anger and love and will have some adult situations and some vulgar language. Most of this plot is a true story just slightly modified to fit this story. I do not own the characters or the book that honor belongs to James Patterson.

Crazy Bird

Chapter 1:

The background

My name is Dylan I'm a tall guy around 6 feet 4 inches and I'm built like a tank. I have this amazing girlfriend named Maximum Ride, Max for short. She is the center of my universe, but she has had a troubled love life. Meaning that her previous boyfriends abused her, which pisses me off to no end. The sick son of a bitch deserves to rot in the darkest depths of hell for all that he did to her. It has taken me nearly ten months just for her to let me hug her. Max's best male friend is named Nick, but everyone calls him Fang. Me and Max go to different schools she goes to Sparrow's Forge high school with Fang while I go to Legacy High school forty minutes away from her. I met her when I moved into town and started going to her church. Max has never let me meet Fang because apparently the guy doesn't like me because I'm dating Max and he was about to ask her out. I play football, and Max plays lacrosse, while Fang plays basketball. Max's ex boyfriend Omega is bastard who enjoys hurting people, but I guess that is why he is on the wrestling team. Omega is a medium height guy who weighs around 250 pounds of pure muscle. This guy use to tie up max and beat her until she passed out from pain then string her up and watch as she cried and then beat her again for being weak. He beat her so often that if you accidentally brushed up against her she would freak out and start crying. at least that is what her friend Nudge told me because she stopped when I showed up. I'm from a rural town in the middle of nowhere, Kansas and I became strong from working on the farm. I'm a really laid back guy and it takes a lot to make me angry, but if you really want to make me mad all you have to do is strike a women. I am a dangerous fighter because my Dad taught me what the army taught him and told me to only use this to defend myself and to never fight in anger. I have an unusually high pain tolerance due to working on the farm. I moved to the lttle town of Dry Acres when my Dad got a job offer to be the head of security at this big Pharmaceutical company. My Dad suggested I join the local church called Church of the Hidden Cove. when I went the next Sunday I saw this beautiful girl with Brown hair and blonde highlights she was tall and looked very athletic with an amazing body and an even better ass. When I walked up to talk to her she squeaked and ran away. I asked her friend what the girls name was and she said Maximum but everyone calls her Max. I smiled and asked if she minded introducing me. The friends name was Nudge and she said she would and led me to where Max was hiding and told me good luck before leaving a dust cloud in her wake as she hightailed it out if there. When I introduced myself she looked like she was going to climb the wall to get away from me. I gave max my number and told her if she felt like talking that she could always reach me at this number. She smiled shyly and blushed as I walked away with a smile on my face. About a week later I went on a church youth trip and ended up getting to know Max pretty well and by the end of the trip I asked her to date me. She said yes and we started dating. Max eventually told me what her ex Omega had done to her and that he went to my school. When I asked about her friends she said she didn't have many friends it was usually just her, Nudge, and a Younger girl named angel that she treated like a sister, and her friend Fang. I've never met Fang but Max's other friends told me that he hated me for dating Max. At my school I made two friends from the football team they are the kicker and the running back. The kicker's name is George Griffith, but everyone called him Iggy, Iggy is blind but can still kick the ball further than anyone I have ever met and is one of the best guys you will ever meet. My other friend was Gary "Gasman" Anderson this kid had some wheels I have never seen a guy run through the defensive line as fast as he runs through a bakers dozen of tacos. These two were prank masters and certified geniuses in chemistry and would have your back if you had to walk through hell itself. This is what my life has now become lets see how fucked up it can get.


	2. The Story of Omega

Chapter 2:

The Story of Omega

Flashback: 3 years ago

Omega is the best wrestler in the Sparrow's Forge Middle School maybe even the best in the state. He can get any girl in the school he wants due to being the most popular and most handsome guy in the school. He sets his sights on Max the only girl in the school that has no interest in him. Omega sought to acquire Max's interest and Max not realizing he was even interested played the part perfectly. Omega was able to get Max to date him through his snake like charm and was able to keep her from realizing he was fucking any girl who came in his line of vision. When Max refused to have sex with him he beat her and said that she was a cock tease and that once he told everyone that no one would go near her and that she was worthless and when she started crying he laughed and hit her harder. When they would go out in public together Omega would always ask if she was okay and if there was anything that she needed, but as soon as they were alone he would hit her for being a selfish bitch and ruining his day with her attitude. The next time Omega would ask if she was okay she would lie through her teeth and say that she was perfectly fine and didn't need anything to make the day any better. Because she was lying he beat her even more until one day she broke. Max stopped coming to school and ended up being home schooled for two years and then returning to Sparrow's Forge only this time as a high school student. Max was still broken, but her Mom could not afford to home school her any longer due to her need to work before they were evicted from there house. When Max returned to Sparrow's Forge she met two girls who she became friends with instantly. There was Tanisha "Nudge" Jones and Rachel "Angel" Burns. Tanisha is in the same grade as Max and angel is one year younger. With the help of her friends she became acclimated back to the public school climate and rejoined her favorite sport of lacrosse. Near the middle of her Sophomore year she met a guy named Nick and became friends with him and he started hanging out with her other friends for a while he was the only male that she would speak to, but that soon changed. Nick Better known as Fang was a basketball player at a towering 6 foot 6 inches and about 190 pounds. Fang was a good friend to Max until he started playing basketball then going to the parties after the game. Fang would get drunk and high at every party he was a stoner and all he would do was flirt with anything that had a set of tits he even flirted with the schools right side offensive tackle because he was a C cup and had long hair. Fang started hitting on Max almost immediately and Max was too scared to even ask him to stop flirting with her. Max started going to the parties with Fang so that he would be able to get a safe ride home even though all he did was try to talk her into having sex with him and other rather provocative positions. Fang began to start physically flirting with Max but she shared none of the same feelings because he was drunk and high and while he tried to kiss her many times his attempts always failed. Max was able to get away from Omega for three years while being home schooled, but she still had brief encounters with him over the years and each time she left bloodied and bruised. Omega went to Legacy High school because they had a better wrestling program and were more likely to get him noticed by scouts.

AN: The character of each of our hopeful suitors are revealed with each chapter so be sure to vote and review, thank you all and good night.


	3. Fang's Betrayal

Chapter 3:

Fang's Betrayal

Nick "Fang" Johnson was Max's best male friend and is the only guy that she trusted after Omega abused her. Fang was able to work his way into Max's life by being a funny charismatic guy that was very perverted, but was always there for her anytime she needed him. Fang joined the basketball team and started going to the parties and became a drunken stoner. His perverse anecdotes soon turned to physical flirting by trying to kiss and seduce Max. The problem was that Max had just started dating this guy she met at her church. Fang didn't like this guy and started partying harder and even coming to school high. Then one day the basketball and lacrosse team was having a party and Fang decided that he was taking Max whether she wanted him to or not. That night at the party Max came with her friends Nudge and Angel, and Fang met them at the door already halfway drunk and smoking a blunt. Fang tried to get Max to take a puff but she vehemently refused to even be near the illegal drug. She also refused Fang's offer to get her something alcoholic to drink she just told him she would take a coke. When Fang went to get her the coke he popped the top on the can and slipped a sedative into her drink. When she drank it she started to feel really tired and asked Fang where the bedroom was she wanted to lay down and rest. By the time they reached the bedroom the drug had really started affecting her and she could barely walk. When Fang laid Max on the bed the drug took full affect and she went unconscious. Fang noticed she had blacked out so he started to try and take her clothes off. The party was winding down and Max's friends were looking for her. When they entered the bedroom they saw Max's unconscious body laying on the bed only wearing a bra while Fang attempted to pull her pants off. Nudge took a picture so Max would believe her then took a bat that was sitting inside the doorway and hit Fang on the back of the head while Angel gathered Max's clothes. Together the two girls redressed Max and carried her out to the car and drove to Nudge's house where they called Max's boyfriend Dylan and told him that someone slipped Max a drug and they were going to take her to the emergency room. Dylan beat them there and was waiting when they pulled up. Max was awake, but was groggy and still feeling the affects of the drugs. Dylan went and carried her into the hospital. They later found out the drug was ketamine, better known as special K, a horse tranquilizer. Two weeks later Fang came and apologized to Max and said that he was in a dark place and that the drugs made him do that and that he quit smoking, drinking, and doing drugs. Which was all a lie he just toned it down a little bit so Max would think he had stopped. Fang still wanted Max for his perverse fascinations.

AN: Told you it would have adult scenes. Don't forget to vote for Max's final love up next is how Max met Dylan and how he came to be her boyfriend.


	4. Could it be LOVE

Chapter 4:

Could it be Love?

AN: This is the story of Dylan and how he feels about Max. Remember this is based off of my life, also I'm Dylan. In this story and I met a girl just like the Max in this story. I've gotten a couple reviews which I'm thankful for and just so you know this story ends how you want it there is a poll on my profile to choose who you want Max to end up with. To the two people who review I will say thank you even the guy who didn't really care for the story and I will take your words into account I just want to say this story ends how you say if you want max with Fang then vote on the poll I will change the ending to however the poll reads at the time of the last three chapters I'm planning on making this a nine chapter story so you have some time. The reason I chose fang to be the jerk in this story is because I relate more with Dylan and fang is kind of a moody prick if you think about it, especially when he abandons Max and the Flock. I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy, but I'm back now.

Dylan Graves is my name and football is my game. I am a tall guy made of muscle and my coaches call me an athlete's athlete. Whatever the hell that means. My Dad is in the Military and has taught me that if something is worth it than you need to work twice as hard for it and that is why my coaches love me. My Dad was transferred to a small town in Virginia and I had to move schools and teams. When I got to the school I pulled into a parking spot right near the front of the school. As soon as I turned off the car some guy yelled at me asking me what the hell I was doing parking in his spot. When I looked at the guy he looked like a literal wall made of muscle it was a short wall but a wall none the less. He had a chain hanging from his neck with the Greek symbol omega on it. I told him I just moved into town and that I don't see his name on the spot and if he wants the spot he will have to take it from me. I had yet to get out of the car and he called me a stupid yank then told me to go fuck myself. Now that is when I got out of the car and towered over the pipsqueak. I asked him what did you say umpaloompa. He looked straight up at me then tried to tackle me the guy couldn't even move me. I just laughed and said that tickles stop it. The football coach is watching this the entire time expecting me to get the shit kicked out of me, but he offered me a starting spot right then and there and the guy hasn't even seen me play yet. After registering for school and getting my schedule I head home where my Dad tells me about this church that's having a Youth meeting tonight and that I should go since this is the church we will be attending until further notice. I agreed to go as long as I could drive the motorcycle. So here I am at the church about to go into the building when a girl runs into me and almost falls, but I catch her right before she hits the ground. When I ask her if she is okay she blushes and tries to run away and ends up running into another girl and I have to catch her again. Her friend tells me that the girl I have caught twice now is named Max and is extremely shy around guys. I smile and say that it's hard to believe that a girl this beautiful is shy around a guy. This causes her to blush even harder and smile slightly. By the end of the youth meeting I managed to get Max to laugh, full out smile, and agree to hang put with me because I just moved here and she was by far the most beautiful person I have ever met and it was so easy to talk to her. Max and I have been hanging out for a month when the youth group has a camping trip planned for the weekend up to some cabins that one of the church members own. All the guys have to stay in one cabin and the girls in another.

When we reach the cabin Max tells me to follow her so she can show me around apparently she works here over the summer. I follow her all around the camp and we stop at the top of the mountain. I look Max in the eyes and say this is the second most beautiful view I have ever seen and that the first was her. I then got on one knee and asked if she would grace me with her presence on a date when we got back. To my great surprise and pleasure she said yes.

On this first date we ended up going to see this new sappy romance thriller that Max wanted to see. I went to pick Max up at her house and you know how first impressions are with parents well no one told me Max's parents were doctors. Her mother is a Veterinarian and her father is a successful biologist working with birds. I showed up on my motorcycle, torn jeans, a leather jacket, and a button up shirt, when I knocked on the door to say her father wasn't impressed when he saw me was an understatement her mother on the other hand loved me. I help her mother teach Sunday school at church for those from kindergarten to fifth grade. Her Dad really didn't like me for some reason I'm not sure why but the guy really put me on edge. When Max came down the stairs from her room I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and quickly ushered her out the door. I have to admit the movie was pretty good even if it was a chick flick. The movie ended around nine p.m. so we went for a walk around this pond right next to the mall and stopped at a clearing next to the water and stared up at the sky. While we are staring at the stars she falls asleep on my shoulder so I carry her back to the mall. While we were in the mall my Dad switched the bike for the Ford Mustang Super Cobra that I just finished refurbishing. When we make it back to her house her Dad is waiting on the porch looking really pissed off. I wake Max up and she tells me to go that she would deal with her Dad and to not worry about it. I decided to wait till she made it into the house to back out of her drive way. Max's Dad meets her halfway to the house and starts yelling at her. Asking her where the hell she had been and why she was late for curfew. When Max went to answer him, her Father I later learned his name was Jeb, smacked her and started cussing her out. I ran from my car and got in front of his next hit. I wasn't going to let this guy hurt her anymore than he already had. This guy sure knew how to throw a punch I've been hit by trucks with less force, but I didn't let that stop me if so I wouldn't be here today. When Jeb hit me I got in close and could smell the liquor on his breath so I decided to just push the guy to the ground and help Max. Max was still a little groggy so I told her to stay in the car that I would deal with her dad. When Max got in my car I turned around and ended up getting hit in the face with a chair. Jeb had finally made it to his feet and was back on the offensive. I dodged his next swing and I ended up knocking him out by slamming his head very forcefully onto the hood of my car. Max was in the passenger seat crying and at that moment I've never hated someone so much in my life. If Max hadn't have been there I probably would have killed Jeb, but instead I hurried over to the car door and drove away I wasn't exactly sure where to take her but I knew I had to take her away from there. I decided to take Max back to my house so that we could decide what to do about her Dad. Max fell asleep by the time we got back to my house I didn't want to wake her so I carried her into the house, she looked so peaceful. I laid her in my bed and went to the couch in the living room.

AN: I told this story isn't meant for the light of heart and you choose who Max ends up with because Chapter 9 is going to be a future scene thanks again to those who are reading and a double thanks to those that are also reviewing.


	5. The Truth About Max

Chapter 5

The Truth About Max

AN: I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and a special thanks to everyone who is reviewing and again I want to say this story ends how you want it to with whoever you want it too if you don't like Max with Dylan then vote and tell me that. Also this is my first story so if you know a better way for me to write this story feel free to tell me through a review or a pm. Now back to the story.

The next morning Max wakes up in an unfamiliar place in an unfamiliar bed and immediately begins to panic and starts screaming. When Dylan hears her screams he nearly busts the door own trying to get to her. When he makes it into the room and Max notices who is in the room with her she begins to relax. Dylan carefully comes up to Max and asks if everything is okay. Max starts crying and jumps into Dylan's arms and ends up thoroughly soaking his right shoulder with tears until he's able to calm her down. When she calms down Max decides to tell Dylan all about her life starting from when she was born.

MAX'S POV

I was born on a warm summers night early in July to a mother who really didn't want or need children she was an alcoholic and didn't really care who she hurt as long as she stayed drunk. The father was a Biological Engineer working for the government who didn't have time for a kid and was really distant from nearly all living beings and was an angry drunk. I was the result of a drunken one night stand that stuck two strangers who didn't care for each other together. When I was five my mother was in a head on collision with a semi truck and was paralyzed from the waist down. My Dad put her in a home so he wouldn't have to deal with her. He started beating me when I was seven years old he was drunk every day and when he lost his job due to lack of progress went into a downward spiral of hate and anger and took it out on everyone around him. He blamed everything on Max saying that if it wasn't for her that her mother wouldn't be in a disability home and if she wasn't in the home that she could take care of which means he has had to pick up the slack and that's why his study yielded no progress, so from a young age Max has had to grow up and take care of herself because the adults in her life weren't going to do it. When Max was 11 her mother passed away and her father spent her life insurance money on alcohol and drugs Max had to grieve on her own her father ended up putting her in the emergency room three times that year once for a stab wound and two more times for broken bones when I turned twelve I met Omega. Omega was older than me and when he showed interest in me I felt like I wasn't a mistake that ruined two peoples lives. Omega became abusive towards her when she had been dating him for two months but she stayed with him because she thought that's how relationships worked. That man showed affection by physically assaulting the person he is suppose to love unconditionally and without fail. When I was finally able to break up with him I didn't trust anyone of the opposite gender and I still don't trust many one of the few I did trust was my best friend Nick or as his friends call him Fang. Fang was the only male I trusted and he broke that trust when he drugged me at the party. He came and apologized to me the next day, but I remember everything he tried to do to me that night and I remember who saved me. My Knight in shining armor, a guy I only just met, Dylan Graves. Dylan caught me at church when I was running away from Nudge's brother Iggy. I made a high pitched eep noise but it felt so good being held in his strong arms until I realized he was trying to talk to me and that I was still in his arms. When I finally crawled out of his arms Nudge had caught up and I learned his name was Dylan and that he and his Dad had just moved to town. Somehow he talked me into hanging out with him alone and without anyone else, he said just as friends but I didn't really believe him. So we hung out that one time, then again, then a few more times, then we were hanging out every day, and finally he asked me out and I actually said yes. I've never seen someone have a bigger smile on their face then when I said yes to him. He took me to this nice Italian restaurant, but they ruined our food and Dylan had a loud argument with the chef in Italian, and we left without eating or paying so we walked back to Dylan's house which was about three blocks away, well he carried me back to his house because I was in heels. I learned something very surprising that day. Big, strong Dylan was an amazing cook and could cook almost anything you asked of him, so he made exactly what I ordered at the restaurant and he said close your eyes. Now this is what it's suppose to taste like and put a forkful of the linguini in my mouth and oh my god it was perfect that was the best thing I've ever tasted until the second bite. I now knew how he was able to eat enough food to maintain that much muscle the guy is built like a tank but is as fast as a cheetah he's proven that by catching every time I've fallen around him which I'm embarrassed to say is too often. After the date which I had a blast at, Nudge came and picked me up and drove me home where I was praying my dad wasn't there because I knew he would start yelling and probably hit me if he found out I was on a date. Unluckily he was at home and I wasn't able to go to school until the swelling in my eye went down. When I got back to school I ran into Dylan on the way to first block and he asked if I was okay and I lied saying that I was perfectly fine. He sent me a text after we sat down in first block saying.

Dylan: _**How about you tell me the Truth?**_

Max: **_I was telling the truth_**

Dylan: **_Max ik you and you weren't telling me the truth I can tell when you lie. Please tell me what's wrong._**

Max: **_Nothing is wrong I've just been sick. Now you need to pay attention to class before you fail and aren't able to play sports._**

Dylan: **_Fine. Do you want to go and catch a movie after school._**

Max: **_I'd love to, now pay attention to the class._**

End of phone conversation…

Max was really looking forward to the movie, but something kept nagging her like she was forgetting something. That was a great movie, but now I need to find a ride home so I called Nudge but she had to work, so I called Angel but she had a cheer championship and that left her with no ride except Dylan. Which means he's going to break up with me as soon as he meets my Dad, why does my life always go good and my dad always screw it all up.

AN: This is where the last chapter left off so I'm going to leave it at that I hope this sheds some light onto the situation.


End file.
